dimensional_flipfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
Luna Lovegood (born 12 October 1981) is a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sorted into the house of Ravenclaw. She is part of the group who are travelling the worlds to protect them in order to restore her own which had fallen into darkness. History Luna grew up with her mother and father, a only child in her family. When she was nine, she witnessed her mother die during a experiment with her potions. Luna grew up, often reading the Quibbler which her father was the editor and believing what she read. She started to attend Hogwarts in 1992, being sorted into Ravenclaw and making friends with Ginny. Dimensional Flip Hogwarts Luna was the first student who greeted Chelsea and Blanc when they appeared with the group to the world of Hogwarts and the members were sorted into their respective houses. She quickly became friends with Chelsea, who looked out for her and protected her when she was bullied by those who didn't agree with her unique beliefs. Luna was one of the first students to join Dumbledore's Army, believing that the Minister had his own army and he thought Dumbledore raising his own. She also struck up a friendship with Matt, who was also in DA, over the holidays. The Higher-Ups gave her a Keyblade to use, making her part of the group when they would leave the world. When Chelsea snapped at Umbridge about to evict Yui and Trelwany, Luna watched as Daniel talked to her and they gave Umbridge a verbal abuse that she deserved. Luna was also around when the Room of Requirement was discovered by Umbridge and her Inquisitional Squad. Asking Fred and George to help her, Luna was present during the fall of Hogwarts, helping her friends against the Inquisitional Squad. She was protected by Matt from a Squad member who wanted to harm her. When the world fell into darkness, Luna mourned as she thought she lost her father, but Matt promised her to find her father. Earth (Gokaiger) Having calmed down, Luna joined the group as they went to a new world. Luna was revealed to have a new power in this world in order to help with the Gokaigers. Unlike Yui, Daniel, and Chelsea, Luna mainly keeps to herself in this world and helps with the others when she can. During a fight with a skeleton fish commander, Luna was one of those who survived the attack. Despite having kept to herself, Luna praised Chelsea for her choices and acting like a real captain. She helped in the fight that defeated the commander. Luna witnessed the body switch of her friends and two members of Gokaigers. She was the one who suggested that Matt give the finishing blow on the commander. Luna partook in the celebration afterward. Luna helped in the final battle against T.K., using her magic and spells to fight against him. When it was time for the group to leave, Luna left with the group, having fond memories. Rapture After relaxing in the crossroad, many portals appeared and Luna went with Matt through one, entering the underwater city, Rapture. She was easily frightened and scared by the city's decaying state and dead bodies everywhere. She tried to be brave and think of returning to her friends when they would leave the world. During the stay in Rapture, Luna met with Jack and the mysterious Atlas, learning more about the world she had entered. After a while, they separated from Dimensional Crossroad, Angel Invasion Arendelle Dimensional Crossroad, Poseidon's Attack Super Hero Taisen Personality Luna was an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and wasn't afraid to show who she truly was. Luna was also intelligent and unusually perceptive, having been sorted into Ravenclaw, "where those of wit and learning will always find their kind." Although many thought Luna was bizarre, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Dean Thomas and Ollivander eventually became very fond of her. Her demeanour and voice were often distant and dreamy, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting. Appearance Luna had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant grey eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She had an aura of "distinct dottiness" about her and was known to put her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping. Hogwarts As Hogwarts was her home and the starting point for her adventure with the group, Luna wears the standard Hogwarts girls uniform, with her house being Ravenclaw. She often wears no shoes on her feet due to her classmates taking her shoes and hiding them, often leaving her barefoot though she claims she doesn't mind it. Luna wears the necktie loosely around her neck and wears light blues underneath her robes and wears mismatching socks on her feet. Earth (Gokaiger) When Luna ventures into her first world with the group, her outfit changes into a navy blue jacket with black and yellow lining as well as black cuffs on the sleeves. Underneath she wears a white button up shirt with a red belt around her waist, holding up her black skirt with gold lining. She wears red stockings on her legs and dark red shoes on her feet. With her birazze and unique belief, this outfit was probably given to Luna to show her unique style. Alternate Outfit After helping in a fight with a commander with the new power she was given and being welcomed by the Gokiagers for helping them in the fight, Luna was given a new outfit to wear in the world that was made by Don Dogoiser. She wears a sleeveless light blue tank top under a dark gray vest while underneath she wears a a light blue skirt that appears tied in the front, showing her snow white stockings on her legs and her light gray shoes on her feet. Super Hero Taisen When Luna first appears in the Gokaiger world and when she joins the Sentai and Riders in the battle against the Shocker/Zangyack alliance, Luna's hair is curled and she wears a dark blue military style jacket with brown colored lining, the front cloth covering part of her blue skirt around her waist. A blue pendant holds her front in place, she wears a black and blue waistcape around her waist. While on her feet, Luna wears a pair of black combat boots Shocker Priestess While she is under the control of Tsukasa, Luna wears a long white sleeveless dress with a golden neklace around to ensure her control, her eyes dull from the control. Around her neck is a long black cape that is dark red on the inside and a shawl connected to the collar with two long gray straps dangling from the inside of the cape, the cape is held up with a silver pendant of the Shocker emblem. On her feet, Luna wears a pair of dark pink boots. Rapture When she goes with Matt to the world of the underwater city, Rapture, Luna's outfit becomes a light blue and white shirt with attached sleeves and neck collar around her neck. Over her shoulders, Luna wears a black and dark blue shawl with dangling tied orbs along the edges, tied together by the star shaped pendant in the centers. Underneath, she wears a long blue skirt that falls to her ankles while on her feet, she wears black and blue shoes. Dimensional Crossroad After returning from Rapture's fall into darkness with Matt and helping in the invasion against the Angels, Ginny helps her friend change from her outfit in Rapture into a light sky blue sleeveless sweater shirt with a white sting tied around her waist, on her arms are detached sleeves of the same color as her shirt. Around her waist is a dark teal colored pair of pants while she wears a pair of light and dark blue slip on shoes on her feet. Alternate Outfit When she returns to the crossroad after Arendelle falls into darkness with the others alongside Elsa and Anna, excluding Chelsea, Daniel, Emma, and Yui who had into another world, Luna changes from her outfit in Arendelle into a light blue short sleeve shirt with a teal green sleeveless vest. Around her waist is a light gray layered skirt with white stockings on her legs. On her feet is a a pair of dark gray tie up boots with black rims. Arendelle When she enters the world of Arendelle with everyone during the summer on the day of Elsa's coronation, Luna's outfit changes into a bright blue dress that stops a little above her knees with black lace around the rim while she wears a dark blue shawl around her neck. On her arms, Luna wears detached white sleeves, while on her legs, she wears a pair of snow white stockings. On her feet, Luna wears a pair of black boots with a dark blue guards over them. Winter Outfit When she arrives at Oaken's Trading Post and Anna trades her necklace for all the winter clothes needed and the equipment for Krisfoff, Luna changes into a light blue dress with a raffled rim and wears a blue scarf tied around her neck. Luna wears a white winter hat with blue cat tips and a brown colored pair of goggles. Also around her neck is a long blue cape with a white fur line around the rim. On her feet, Luna wears a pair of white snow boots with white stockings on her legs. Post Eternal Winter When Elsa restores the summer by thawing the winter after realizing how warm her love for Anna was, Luna changes from her winter outfit into a short sleeve gray and white shirt that has some markings on the front with a white collar around her neck, the top half of the shirt is gray while the bottom half is white. Around her waist, Luna wears a a light blue skirt held up by a brown belt. Luna wears a pair of blue and black button up boots on her feet. Powers & Abilities Having gone to Hogwarts for her schooling, Luna has a great amount of magic at her command, managing to create a corporal Patronus at age fourteen. In battle, Luna often uses spells or charms she had learned from her time at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's Army to aid everyone in battle. When Luna was given her secnod weapon, she uses a staff as a conduit to control her magical power. While she was used her sailor form, Luna's wand changes into a blue wand with a silver crescent moon tip. World of Gokaiger Along with Yui, Luna receives the power of the Sailor Senshi in the world of Gokaiger, rather than a Rider or Sentai to help the Gokaigers while in their world. Though it is unknown why these two were given this power, Luna and Yui proved that they were strong enough to fight against the commanders, Goumin, and Sogoumin that the Zangyack Empire would send to fight them. In order for Luna to change, she would lift her hand in the air and shout, 'Ravenclaw Star Power, Make Up!'. Light blue swirls would align with her fingernails, changing them into light blue polish as her Star Wand would spin to her hand and she catches it. The Ravenclaw symbol would spin, covering her body as she twirled around, waving the wand around as she changes. Twirling around, Luna is covered by feathers as she waves her wand around. Luna's sailor form is a white fuku with round sleeves, a light blue collar and skirt, she wears fingerless sleeves with teal armguards and blue rims. At the tip of her skirt, there is a blue cresecent moon symbol, while on the blue choker around her neck is a yellow crescent moon symbol. Around her waist, she wears two golden straps that cross over each other with a star that is over the two straps. On her chest and lower back, she wears violet ribbons, there is a blue crescent moon on her chest ribbon. She wears knee lenght blue boots on her feet. Luna wears a golden tiara on her forehead with a light blue stone in the center while she wears light blue crescent moon earrings.. Keyblade Starseeker The guard appears to be two shooting stars. The blade is blue and decorated with stars, while the teeth is a crescent moon and a star. The Keychain design is a crescent moon with stars as the chain. Luna is given this Keyblade while in Hogwarts as proof she was part of the group when she asked Chelsea if she could join them. The Star Seeker's name is possibly a reference to how Luna's name is Latin for 'moon'. Summon Alexander Alexander (アレクサンダー, Arekusandā?), also known as Alexandr, is a summoned creature in the Final Fantasy series. It is a gigantic robot, often appearing as a fortress-type entity. Its attack, Divine Judgment, otherwise known as Judgment or Justice, deals Holy-based damage to all enemies. Luna's choosing of Alexander as her summon is unique, much like the rest of her abilities. Due to her mainly using bascially non-elemental spells from Hogwarts, Luna most likely selected Alexander for its usage of Holy magic. She has a gray arm guard as her contract to the summon. Relationships Harry Potter Luna met Harry during the start of her fourth year at Hogwarts, explaining that she could see the Thestrals as well. She was one of the first students to join Dumbledore's Army despite her comment about the Ministry having their own Army. Luna was happy to learn about protecting herself through Harry's teaching, something she used in her future battles. Hermione Granger During the training they received in Dumbledore's Army, Hermione and Luna formed a close friendship with each other despite Hermione intitally thinking Luna was unusual. When Luna was chosen to travel the worlds after Hogwarts fell, Hermione was concerned and worried about her safety. Ron Weasley Ron was unsure what to think of Luna though she was his sister's friend. The only time the two ever met and talked together when during the meetings of Dumbledore's Army. When Hogwarts fell, he still was unsure about Luna though he trusted her to travel the worlds and be able to restore theirs. Ginny Weasley Luna's only friend during her first three years at Hogwarts, being in the same year with her. The two joined Dumbledore's Army together and attended all the meetings together. When Ginny watched Chelsea protect Luna, she resolved to watch over her friend during their classes together. Ginny supports Luna as she travels to different worlds to restore their own world. Chelsea When Chelsea came with the group, she became a pillar of support for Luna, with the two being in the same house and knowing what was liked to be bullied for something that others don't understand. Luna considered up to Chelsea and worried about her when she snapped at Umbridge in Hogwarts and she rampaged in Putotyra while in the world of Gokaiger.. Matt During the winter holiday, Luna struck up a friendship with him and he protected her during the fall of Hogwarts when the Inquisitional Squad attacked. He comforted her when the world fell and promised her that he would find her only family, her father, not sure about what happened. The two went together to the world of Rapture. Trivia Category:Characters